Christmas Bash
by PandaCookieMonster
Summary: Raven hates people, hates partys and hates love but will a plan by a certain Hardy and a friend of his see to reverse that work?
1. Mucking About

**As Marilyn Manson played Jeff danced around the room, hyper he couldn't wait to get home, for when he did it was party till whenever round Matt's it was christmas and the party was going to be huge now. Not only were Matt and the rest of the guys from the WWE going but Jeff could invite anyone from TNA he wanted, that meant the lot of them. Everyone was watching Jeff make a fool of himself moving around dancing to Marilyn. Sting and Raven sat in the corner talking about the party Raven didn't want to go, he hated christmas, hated partys, hated people and hated the thought of everyone being loved up. Jeff continues to move about when out of nowhere a very tired punk like figure walked into the room and smiled when he heard Marilyn Manson's Slutgarden playing walking over to Jeff he hugged him and began singing parts of the song watching Jeff dance about trying to get him involved. Sting noticed as soon as this punk walked in that Ravens eyes had not left the punks body. Sting shakes his head before getting up and walking over to him grabbing his shoulder the punk turned and smiled at him.**

_'Hey Shan, long time huh? See your just like Jeff now.'_

_'Hey I'm not the one going for a mo-hawk after cutting his hair off.'_

_'Hey mo-hawks are awsome you are just boring.'_

_'How?'_

_'Because you are.'_

**Poking their tongues out at eachother before sitting down on the sofa the two friends laugh.**

_'So mister tiredness, why are you so sleepy.'_

_'Man running a shop is hard, I get next to nothing sleep.'_

_'Well you better coz we have a party to attend.'_

_'I...Know.'_

**Inbetween yawns Shannon spoke lying back on the sofa, Jeff laughed and got up to go back to dancing but before said.**

_'You sleep I play.'_

_'Mmmmm...'_

**That was all Shannon could say before he fell alseep, working on a shop was hard work for his nightowl body. Raven continued to watch the little punk not sure of whether to say hello. He normally ignored everyone and was mean but something inside him told him to not ignore or be mean to this Shannon. Sting had by now walked back over to Raven and smiled seeing him watch Shannon, Jeff continued to dance about untill the song finished. He then looked over at the sleeping Shannon and his eyes grew wide.  
**

_'Sting come with me to the shop we need things.'_**  
**

_'What things?'  
_

_'Annoy Shannon things.'  
_

**Grabbing Sting he headed for the door before turning and looking about the room, everyone had gone about their normal routines when he spotted Raven.**_  
_

_'Hey Rae watch him will you.'_**  
**

_'Urgh I suppose.'  
_

**Walking out with Sting towed behind him Jeff went to get 'annoy Shannon things.' As Raven went and satnear the sleeping Shannon who had curled up on the floor. Sitting next to him Raven watched as he peacefully raised his chest up and down breathing quietly. Shannon made a slight sigh before turning over it was obvious he was dreaming, Raven watched as Shannon got closer to him and gave a tiny smile which everyone turned and started whispering about him. Raven was the last person anyone expected to entertain anyone let alone watch over anyone. Shannon rolled slightly and ended up against Raven. Who put his hand on his shoulder and just sat and watched the little punk. Jeff came back in the room and looked over at Raven who had moved to where Shannon was. Smiling and walking over he forgot about his plan. Sting came and sat near them as Jeff sat next to Raven.**_  
_

_'Cute huh?'_**  
**

**Raven glared at Jeff, who was watching Shannon.**_  
_

_'Rae it's cool, he is cute everyone says so.'_**  
**

**Raven shook his head, he did not find the punk cute that was for sure. Sting and Jeff smiled at one another they had a plan.  
**

_'I find no one cute and especially a punk.'_**  
**

_'Mhm whatever Raven, hey Jeff shouldn't we wake him up it's like three quarters through the show?'  
_

**Jeff smiled and jumped up climbing over Shannon before lying down next to him, he blew air into his face recieving a moan from the punk. Sandwiching him between himself and Raven he chuckled before kissings Shannon's nose. Shannon turned into Raven trying to ignore his friend. Jeff had got what he wanted and ran his hand down Shannon's back before grabbing his arse and pulling Shannon back. Shannon turned his head in time to catch a kiss from Jeff and smiled.**_  
_

_'Why do you always do that?'_**  
**

_'Because you damn cute that's why.'  
_

**They both laugh as Shannon wipes his hand over his eyes. They all get up to leave...**_  
_

**...Arriving at the Hardy Complex Shannon and Jeff were bouncing around the car with a few TNA and a lot od WWE guys this party was sure as anything going to be fun. Jumping out of the car the two friends ran into the house shortly followed by the others Raven tried to stay in the car but Sting managed to get him in the house. Once in they saw a hell of a lot of people guys from inderpendents that had been friends with the trio since forever as well as all the collegeaues everyone smiled and said hello to the now arrived two. Jeff and Shannon quickly dissappeared into the chaos and got drinks straight away. Everyone was having a good time except for Raven who had taken to hide in the corner away from anyone. Then a very hyper Shannon had an idea making everyone gather into the lounge.  
**

_'Okay I'm bored so I saw we play a game.'_**  
**

_'What game Shan?'  
_

**A big smirk arrives on his face as everyone quietened down to listen Shannon went out o the room and grabbed a paintball gun and and all black tracksuit before coming back into the room. ****Everyone is not sure what to say but the two Hardy's have smirks on their faces as they go to the front where Shannon is.**_**  
**_

_'Ok fine but you an Jeff are not on the same team or that's not fair.'_**  
**

_'Fine!.'  
_

**Both in unison before Shannon turns to the crowd that had gathered.**_  
_

_'Tonight we play paintball in the dark. Two teams all wear black, one team has purple one has green and whichever colour is seen most at the end then that team wins.'_**  
**

_'In the dark? In the woods? How the hell are we supposed to know who is who or where anything is.'  
_

_'That my friend is the fun of it.'  
_

**The trio somehow get everyone including Raven to agree to it, Shannon headed up the team with green paint and the Hardy's had the purple team. Everyone split into two teams: Shannon's-Sting, James Storm, Gregory Helms, Rey Mysterio, Monster, Robert Rhoode, Mr Kennedy, CM Punk, Mickie James, Trinity, Tracy Brooks, Maria, Keibler. Hardy's-Raven, Johnny Nitro, AJ Styles, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Randy Orton, Jericho, Melina, McCool, Trish, Candice, Torrie. Both teams dressed all in black armed with their paintball guns ran into the woods all trying to hide. Shannon and Jeff went to their usual spots where nobody could find them as they all counted to ten before starting. One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Six...Seven...Eight...Nine...Ten...**_  
_

_A/N: This is a funny cute little storie Ive had in mind for a while dedicated to my little stalker, an eventual pairing but your not allowed to know who. Hehe. I don't own any of the characters :( Oh and Rating becuase not sure whether Imma include the swearing and other descriptive talk :)_**  
**


	2. Like Ecw,WCW Raven?

**They all disappeared into the darkness with the paintball guns the majority of them trying to see where it was the were going for Shannon and Jeff this was very different lying down on the floor belly first they blended into the darkness, hiding onto the forest floor in bushes not making a sound that was untill somebody unsuspecting went past then BAM! they were shot. As the game went on everyone was starting to get covered in paint which they now realized was glow in the dark paint. Raven sat against a tree with no paint on his torso he was somewhat invisible and stayed there before randomly shooting then sitting still. Shannon and Jeff were well hidden and as soon as anyone knew where they were they would move to a new hide out untill Shannon caught sight of a very sneaky Jeff trying to run across the forest. Aiming at him he took his time before shooting giving away his position Jeff got slaughters with paint. Everyone started to get tired as they huddled under a tree to wait for everyone else. As one by one they huddled there, all eight girls were first under the tree. Then came Nitro, Jericho, Punk and Rhoode followed closely by Kennedy, Kendrick, London, Monster. As the night wore on more soon gave up Mysterio, Storm, Helms, Styles, Sting and Matt all huddled under the tree leaving Jeff, Raven and Shannon to fight...**

**...After two hours the group under the tree all came indoors and saw a lot of green and purple paint over them they all laughed at how bad they all looked. Getting out of the tracksuits and placing them on the counter they all sat in the living room with a couple of drinks to warm up. After another half hour or so a soaking wet Jeff stumbled through the door as everyone looked up towards him Matt spoke.**

_'Do I want to know.'_

_'Shannon.'_

_'Gathered.'_

**With that Jeff nodded before taking off the track suit and going upstairs grabbing some pj's out of Matt's room he came downstairs with a spare cover and curled up waiting for Shannon and Raven...**

**...They however were watching one another trying to hit the other with the paint. Finally Shannon made a slip and Raven shot at him before it started to rain. Shannon held up his gun and Raven smiled as the both then went inside when they did everyone turned to look at them with surprised faces. Looking down at themselves before looking at each other it then finally hit why everyone was so shocked...they each only had one paintball hit them. Everyone laughs including the two just come in, before they too get out of the tracksuits. Shannon runs and cuddled up with the cover with Jeff and Raven goes and sits with Sting.**

_'So who actually won?'_

_'I think even though he won't let it go. Jeff and myself, the purples actually lost against Shan.'_

_'HA! I always win.'_

**Everyone laughed that was more than likely true Shannon was good with any gun. Raven watches as the blonde laughs and jokes about. Everyone grabs another few shots to awaken themselves whilst warming up. Sting poked Raven who stops looking at the little punk and turns his attention to Sting as the rest go about laughing and mucking about.  
**

_'Why do you keep doing that Rae?'_**  
**

_'Do what?'  
_

_'Watch him.'  
_

_'Who?'  
_

_'Shannon, man you need to lighten up with all the dark stuff it's going to your head Rae, go talk to him you'll be surprised how easy to talk to he is.'  
_

_'What are you trying to get at? I am not, have not and will not ever look at him.'  
_

_'Mhmmm.'  
_

**Raven turned to find out where the Mhmm came from to see Jeff sitting next to them._  
_**

_'When did you?'_**  
**

_'A minute ago, listen if you wanna talk to him I can get him to come over.'  
_

_'I don't want to..'  
_

_'Rae you do.'  
_

_'Sting your the insane one I don't want to...'  
_

_'I'll go get him.'  
_

_'Jeff...'  
_

**Befor****e Raven could stop him, Jeff bounded over to Shannon grabbing him by the arm and dragging him over to Ravens corner. Sitting down and forcing Shannon to the floor with him.**_  
_

_'Shan this is Raven he works in TNA too.'_**  
**

_'Oh hey,...'  
_

**Looking at Raven he then tilts his head before smiling.**_  
_

_'Your dreads are awesomeness.'_**  
**

_'Thanks?'  
_

_'Welcome. Now wh...wait a minute you said Raven right?'  
_

**Raven started to feel shy all of a sudden, and confusion as he never felt shy around anyone, Sting and Jeff just sat there smirking as the two spoke and let them talk to each other. Shannon's eyes grew wide with excitement like he had realized something.**_  
_

_'Yeah Raven..'_**  
**

_'Like ecw and wcw Raven? Like really cool pretty damn fucking good wrestler Raven?'  
_

_'Yeah I worked for them...'  
_

_'Oh my fucking god, you ..'  
_

**He then smacks Jeff hard who tilts his head in confusion.**_  
_

_'You fucking dick we used to watch him ALL the fucking time why didn't you tell me.'_**  
**

_'Coz I dunno, yeah he is that Raven.'  
_

_'Shit man, you were the best.'  
_

_'I wouldn't say best..'  
_

_'You were, small fucking world, you were like our idol.'  
_

**Raven smiles, now he had met fans but wrestlers such as Shannon and Jeff being fans now that was something cool. Sting got up and walked over to the boys smiling he knew Shannon would keep Raven talking, Jeff moved away towards the crowd as well. Shannon had a gleam on his face, starstruck. Jeff and Sting watched the two from over the other side of the room and smiled muttering to each other how well it was going. Raven and Shannon were deep in conversation about the past as Raven was happy to answer the now excited punk about all his matches. Normally getting quite pissed off with having to answer but seeing the punks eyes light up whenever he opened his mouth to answer made him smile inside and be happy for once...**_  
_


	3. Talking

**...Shannon and Raven sat for a while talking about the past before talking about the present.**

_'Man you are like a legand, your probably getting bored of talking to me I can...'_

_'Shan your ok.'_

_'Oh ok, well this is really weird, I don't get like this normally, hell I don't respect many people.'_

_'Nor do I.'_

_'Really? Oh.'_

_'Yeah plus it was nice to talk about my okish matches.'_

_'Okish?'_

_'Yeah I mean come on I'm a jobber who fucked my career up long ago.'_

_'Aha very funny, the only one around here who fucked up his career is me, I mean you your a legand in ecw and wcw and me well all I'm known for is singing with Helms in three count and being Matt's bitch in wwe. So yeah I fucked mine up yours is damn fucking good.'_

_'Now surely you have done more than that, I fuck everything up kid. You? So you made two bad decisions...'_

_'Made more than two.'_

_'Oh yeah?'_

_'Yeah aha I mean come off it someone says NC you instantly think of Jeff or Matt or Helms.'_

_'Well actually I don't know Matt very well nor Helms but I would think of Jeff...'_

**By this point Sting could tell what they were doing and went over to interupt.**

_'Will you both stop saying how you fucked up this or that.'_

_'And why should we.'_

_'Yeah Sting why? I mean me and Shan have something in common we both fuck everything up.'_

_'Yeah, wait no I do you don't.'_

_'Why don't we all go get a drink?'_

_'You like grey goose?'_

_'More of a Jack dude.'_

_'Sweet come follow me, Matt hides the Jack from me all the time but if you ask him then we can drink it.'_

**Being pulled up and over in the direction of Matt Raven actually liked holding Shannons hand as Sting looked on before going back over to Jeff.**

_'Why does he hide it from you?'_

_'Erm...well apparently I do not handle it well acording to the dude who can't drink anything without falling over.'_

**They both then laughed before stopping and tugging on Matt who turned to face them.**

_'Raven want's to ask you something.'_

**Ducking behind Raven he waited.**

_'You got Jack in here somewhere it's all I drink?'_

_'Yeah sure follow me but no giving it to Shannon and you my punk ass friend can stay here.'_

_'Fuck you.'_

_'Now in some sence that would be classed incest.'_

**Shannon pouts before jumping up onto the side to wait for their return. Which they did as Matt then walked off Raven passed the bottle to Shannon who hugged the bottle and kissed the side of it.**

_'My precious precious baby.'_

_'Favourite.'_

_'Too damn right.'_

**Hopping down Shannon grabbed Ravens hand once more and ran up the stairs into one of the spare bedrooms slouching back onto the bed before taking a swig.**

_'Why are we up here?'_

_'Matt will see me.'_

_'Oh yeah.'_

**Closing the door Raven goes and sits next to Shannon taking a swig for himself.**

_'So Shan you now know who I am, other than fucking up I know nothing about you.'_

_'Well urm...what do you want to know?'_

**Sitting back a bit he sits against the wall taking turns in swigging from the Bottle as Raven sits closer to him.**

_'Well anything everything I dunno.'_

_'Well you know my name and I live around here urm...My favourite artist is Marilyn Manson and um I love Tattoos and um...'_

_'Oh that's cool, I do like tattoo's myself.'_

_'Yeah I see you have some, I plan on eventually covering my back in the tattoo's and owning a shop.'_

_'I just had an idea.'_

_'What?'_

_'Maybe the reason you fuck up wrestling sence is because you are preoccupied with the tattoo world.'_

**Shannon thinks as they finish the bottle. Raven grabs hold on Shannon's hand.**

_'I don't mean you are a fuck up I just mean how maybe you are doing stupid storylines because you are not interested in wrestling like Jeff and Matt are?'_

_'I think your right, you know. You are very smart. I wish sometimes I was smart like you or Matt.'_

_'Kid being smart isn't all that.'_

_'Well being stupid is just stupid.'_

**Raven chuckles at this.**

_'Hey Matt showed me where the Jack is kept you wanna go raid?'_

_'He will kill me if he finds me here though.'_

_'Well didn't you ever build a tree house or something in the wood we could go hide to?'_

_'No...But...'_

**Grabbing his hand Shannon darted downstairs and let Raven guide him to the Jack before they grabbed a few bottles as Shannon's eyes grew wide.**

_'Can you climb?'_

_'What?'_

_'Can you climb?'_

_'Yeah why?'_

_'Well Imma show you my favourite place and if you show Matty I'll kill you.'_

**Raven laughs at this.**

_'Ok kid where too?'_

_'Woods. Follow me.'_

**Running out of the house before anyone could tell Matt Shannon ran into the woods carrying two bottles as did Raven carrying three...**


	4. Tree Time

**Having ran into the woods Shannon balances the bottles under his chin and climbs up his favourite tree closely followed by Raven who then sits with his back against it and swings a leg over either side the tree. Shannon then scoots over and sits with his back against Raven's chest as they place all five bottles between their legs. Opening one they both take a swig from it feeling a sudden woozyness.**

_'So Shanny why up here?'_

_'Because in the morning the sun always rises from that side and it's nice to look at.'_

_'The view is beautiful.'_

_'Yep that's why I sit here.'_

**Wrapping his arms around Shannon Raven places his chin on Shannon's shoulder.**

_'You know going back to the fucking up business, I didn't think you were all that bad in WCW.'_

**Shannon blinked and blushed then confusment fell over him why was he blushing and how the hell?**

_'Shan?'_

_'Sorry zoned out, urm...how?'_

_'Us big guys used to watch, me and Insane Clown ...'_

_'Oh my fucking god I love those guys.'_

_'What their music?'_

_'Mhm I have their CD's.'_

_'Sweet, they do pretty cool music.'_

_'Yeah they do, so um what were you saying.'_

_'Oh I was just going to say we used to watch the whole show backstage meaning I sometimes saw three count.'_

_'Damnit I err yeah I just wanted air time and...'_

_'Shanny you can sing and dance so don't worry about it. Evan and Gregory well...that's a different story.'_

**Shannon fell into a fit of giggles.**

_'What? They can't.'_

**Shannon then takes another swig of JD and snuggled back into Ravens chest who had started to feel a weird nice warm feeling and snuggled Shannon back.**

_'Shanny?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'It's nice to be able to talk to someone so um thanks.'_

_'You wanna talk come to be...ask me to keep a secret not going to happen but talk is good.'_

_'Aha I'll keep that in mind, so...'_

_'Hmm...Rae...Where do you live?'_

_'Georgia with my parent's.'_

**Shannon then giggled.**

_'You live with your parents?'_

_'Yeah.'_

**Raven playfully tickled Shannon, now normally he wouldn't so much as talk but now he found himself snuggling and playing with Shannon.**

_'My parents have tons of money so I stay there, means I don't have to cook or clean.'_

_'Hmm when you put it that way got room for me?'_

_'Ha maybe you can come over one day.'_

_'Do you live in a big BIG house or just a big house?'_

_'I dunno to me it's just big.'_

_'Oh because I ...er...nevermind.'_

_'What?'_

_'Matt's is the biggest I've been too.'_

_'Oh well your just a small town boy so there aren't many big houses around here don't worry.'_

_'Oh ok aha.'_

_'Shanny?'_

_'Mmm.'_

_'Tell me about your family.'_

_'My family?'_

_'Mhm.'_

_'Well um see my family isn't well...um...see my dad is um well he...'_

_'When did he pass Shanny?'_

**Raven's heart then fell sad as he felt Shannon wriggling at the question obviously he was close to his dad.**

_'About two an half years go.'_

_'Awww I'm sorry, we um we don't have to talk about it.'_

_'Well before he died it was really hard...he was...paralyzed and well...everyone used to pick on me because my dad was um...'A robot.' they used to um call him... He wasn't though he was still there he just...um couldn't move...and he um... the accident was my fault...and ...'_

_'Shanny accidents happen you can't possibly have caused it.'_

_'Well...see...I had just met Jeff...and well he had a bike...a motocross one yeah...and I wanted one...he um he said he would get me one...and well he was 20 dollars short...and he he said that after work he would take me to buy it...but he wasn't supposed to work that day...and ...and he never made ...made it to work.'_

**Shannon started to cry. As Raven's heart tugged, tightly wrapping his arms around the little punk.**

_'Shanny that wasn't you fault.'_

_'Ar know...but if I hadn't wanted that bike...'_

_'He might of had it the next day Shanny things just work like that sometimes...'_

_'Wa..wait...you...your...your not laughing...ab..ab..about him.'_

_'Why would I do that?'_

_'Because everyone other than the Hardy's did...'_

_'Aww Shanny I would never do that, I bet your just like him.'_

**Shannon's face gleamed as he smiled.**

_'Yep I am...mom always said I'm the little dragon because he was the big one...I do look like him and... and I act like him too.'_

_'Well then I think your dad was a damn brilliant guy.'_

_'You..you think I'm brilliant?'_

_'Well you went through hell and back and your still fighting, you don't do drugs or sleep around like the Hardy's hell if anything you still dream.'_

_'Aha well thanks I mean it I.. I wouldn't say I'm brilliant but thanks.'_

_'Welcomes. Now mister Dragon where is it you live then.'_

_'Oh me I live over the other side of town behind us. I live with my baby.'_

_'Baby?'_

_'Yeah Oz he is a pit bull but he is soooo sweet.'_

_'Well I would love to meet this Oz.'_

_'I'm going back there tonight you can come if you want...I have more jack there two.'_

**Looking down at their raid the two realized that when getting emotional about the past they had drunk through four of the five bottles.**

_'I think that is a good notion to go back for.'_

_'Oh shit...um...'_

_'What?'_

_'Well see I haven't actually long moved in...and well the other bed is still packed...and Oz sleeps on the sofa...'_

_'I suppose I shall have to sleep with you then.'_

**Shannon giggled at this as did Raven.**

_'Suppose so.'_

**Shannon then moved away from Raven and dropped the four empty bottles to the floor. Drinking the last swig out of the fifth before dropping it also to the floor.**

_'Guess we should go I want more Jack..and a bacon sandwich.'_

_'Ooo yes bacon sounds yummy.'_

**Shannon then smiled as Raven climbed down before he climbed down himself. Raven helped him down and grabbed his hand as they walked off in search for Shannon's house...**


	5. Scooby Just Watched Us

**Eventually they end up and Shannon's house falling over the front step Shannon headbutts the door as Raven laughs. Finally after five minutes of trying to shove the key in the lock he opens the door only to be pushes over by a very happy Oz. Raven steps back and looks at him 'aww it's a baby pit bull. Wait get a hold of yourself mister slushy.' He was brought out of his thoughts by Shannon calling to him to come in and close the door. Walking in he saw that Shannon loved old and new, gothic and dragons, red and purple everything. He smiled as Shannon let Oz out in the back yard before walking over to the sofa in the lounge.**

_'Come ere.'_

**Raven looks over at Shannon who had a bottle of Jack and a bottle of grey goose Raven smiled before walking over and sitting next to him. Being passes the jack.**

_'Shanny?'_

_'Mmm.'_

_'What about Oz?'_

_'Oh the dog door is open he comes in when he want's I never shut it.'_

_'Oh ok, well it's a nice house.'_

_'Thanks you should see it when it's done. I'll tell ya when I get my arse in gear right this whole house will be covered in Dragons and gothic and medieval shit but also no two lights the same, and throws and pillows all over. Other than the sets nothing will match but because it won't match it will match.'_

_'Well that sounds like an awesome house when you finish you have to invite me round.'_

_'I shall, so um what you wanna do?'_

_'Hmm you wanna watch a film?'_

_'We'll have to go upstairs, the dvd isn't plugged in down here yet.'_

_'That's cool.'_

**They then made their way upstairs as Raven looked about at the different artwork.**

_'Where you get these?'_

_'Some are mine some are Jeff's.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'Me and Jeff draw and paint silly.'_

_'Oh? Well you boys are going to have to take requests because I want some.'_

_'Aha ok.'_

**They then paused outside Shannon's bedroom.**

_'Erm...you wait here a minute I er.. Haven't tidied yet.'_

_'Ok tell me when to come in Shanny.'_

_'Will do.'_

**Shannon then walks into his room and moves all his clothes over to the clothes bin and looks about moving different things and then looks at his bed as his eyes grow wide. Walking over he picks up 'Wuggles' and hugs him before placing him under the bed.**

_'Only for tonight Wuggles I promise.'_

**He then sits on the bed.**

_'Rae you can come in now.'_

**Raven walks in and smiles looking about the room before sitting down on the bed.**

_'Sweet bedroom man.'_

_'Thanks hey what film you wanna watch?'_

_'Any scary ones?'_

**Shannon then looks at the floor slightly blushing, he never ever watched a scary film without snuggling Jeff and holding Wuggles.**

_'I er...'_

_'I'm kidding Shan, put anything on.'_

_'Can we what Scooby?'_

_'Sure it's your house.'_

**Shannon then jumped up only to fall back down on the bed laughing as Raven laughed at him before kissing his forehead.**

_'How about you tell me where it is mister scooby fan and I'll put it on.'_

_'It's by the Tv.'_

**Raven kissed his forehead again and walked over to the tv noticing he was taking to looking after the punk he blushed he had a crush on the little one he then looked down and laughed.**

_'What?'_

**Picking up a dvd he then turns to Shannon.**

_'Really?'_

_'Hey Rugrats are awesome just coz your a grumpy old fart doesn't mean I can't watch them.'_

_'Oh I'm a grumpy old fart?'_

_'Yep if you don't like them then you are.'_

**Putting the dvd down and placing Scoody Doo the Movie into the DVD player Raven ran and jumped onto Shannon straddling him he then begins to tickle the little blonde one who wiggled around laughing.**

_'I am not an old fart.'_

_'Ok...ok...ok...stop...you...you...your...your not a grumpy old fart!'_

**Pleased with his response Raven then leant down and kissed Shannon who moaned in response. Getting off of Shannon Raven smiles.**

_'Hey um what you um...'_

_'Don't worry I ain't going nude in your house.'_

**Shannon then burst into giggles before going red.**

_'I don't mind I mean if you normally...'_

_'Do you?'_

_'Sometimes if I can't find my pyjama bottoms then yeah.'_

_'Are you?'_

_'Are you?'_

_'I asked first.'_

_'Well um...'_

_'Um?'_

_'Turn around.'_

**Raven does as he is told and can hear Shannon getting undressed and is surprised by the wanting of to turn around to see.**

_'Ok you can turn around now.'_

**Raven turns and chuckles as he see's Shannon covering his eyes.**

_'Hurry or Scooby will start.'_

_'Ok ok.'_

**As he gets unchanged Shannon couldn't help but sneak one peek...then another...then another.**

_'Shannon Brian Moore are you watching me.'_

**Giggling Shannon responds.**

_'Nooooooo.'_

**He then feels Ravens weight on him, removing his hands he see's Raven had straddled him agin wearing only his boxers.**

_'Are you sure you weren't Shannon.'_

**Shannon the giggles shaking his head. Raven then sweeps down and kisses him once again. As he stopped and pulled away Shannon pouted.**

_'Why you stop for I liked it?'_

_'Because Scooby is just about to start.'_

_'RAVEN.'_

_'It's Scott Shanny.'_

_'Huh?'_

_'My full name is Scott Anthony Levy.'_

_'Oh that's a nice name.'_

_'Thanks.'_

_'SCOTTY ANTHONY LEVY please kiss me!'_

**Raven smiled and bent down before passionately kissing the younger one, ok so he had fallen for the little punk. Shannon smiled when he got what he wanted and for once wasn't interested in Scooby or anything for that matter all he was focused on now was Scotty. Wrapping his arms around Scots neck he pulled him closer. Raven smiled at this and ran his hands down Shannon's sides, slightly pulling up he pushed the covers down to Shannon's hips. When they finally broke the both gasped for air. Raven then kissed Shannon's neck holding onto him getting a light moan from him.**

_'Scotty more...god...please.'_

**Raven smile grew wider than before, never had somebody use his real name with such lust.**

_'Scotty...please...'_

_'Baby tell me what you want.'_

_'Scottttty!'_

**Kissing his neck Raven then moved slightly down kissing Shannon's chest and made his way over the the left nipple lightly biting on it.**

_'God!...Scotty...more...MORE!'_

**He stopped when he got it to harden.**

_'Baby is that what you want?'_

**Shannon could only moan as Raven moved over and sucked on the other nipple biting it and pulling on it untill it too hardened getting a very long loud moan from Shannon.**

_'SCOTTTTTTTTTTTTY!'_

**Raven smiled loving the way Shannon moaned his name, he moved closed kissing his way down Shannon's stomach stopping at his belly piercing to tug on it with his teeth getting a short moan as Shannon realized how close he was. Moving further down a smirk appeared on Ravens face when he looked up at Shannon from his lingering position just above the waistline. Shannon had flung his head back and had arched his back wanting so much more. Raven waited untill Shannon lay back down again. Before dropping his head and nuzzling at the cover felling Shannon's erection getting a yelp of excitement from him. Slowly he moved the covers down and smiled before kissing the base of Shannon's shaft causing the little blonde to arc his back and buckle his hips. Raven smiled.**

_'Baby wait just a little bit more.'_

_'God!...SCOTTY...HURRY...'_

**Raven moved over and sucked on Shannon's thigh getting another moan from him.**

_'Scottty...Please...'_

**Raven smiled and sucked harder leaving a red mark on Shannon's thigh before kissing the base once more getting another yelp, Raven then took hold of Shannon's erection in his mouth nad began to slowly suck getting another loud moan from Shannon who could feel himself getting close. Shannon's hips buckled once more trying to get more of the hot moist mouth. As Raven began to suck faster Shannon flung his head back he was so close.**

_'Scotty I'm so...fuck..close...'_

**Raven noticed how close he was and stopped sucking letting go of Shannon's shaft got a whine from the younger one.**

_'Baby do you have any lube.'_

**Shannon reached over to the bedside table and opened the door flinging a tube at Raven, he was not pleased Raven had stopped that was for sure. As Raven took his boxers off and covered his own erection before his hands he looked up at Shannon, who seemed annoyed. Raven the Straddled Shannon causing their erections to rub against one another.**

_'Baby I'm sorry, trust me ok?'_

**Shannon looked up with loving eyes and nodded.**

_'Ok baby hold on.'_

**Climbing off Shannon he went to the bottom of the bed before pulling Shannon down to him, wrapping Shannon's leg's around his waist he carefully teased Shannon's entrance with his fingers before putting one finger in making sure he didn't rub over the prostate before inserting the second getting a whimper from Shannon.**

_'Relax baby I need you too relax.'_

**Shannon did what he was told and Raven finished getting him ready placing another finger before replacing them with his own erection letting Shannon get used to the size, he then moved his hands over and brushed Shannon's erection before pulling out and slamming back into him getting another moan from Shannon as he arced his back up. Raven then smiled.**

_'Baby you wanna cum baby is that it?'_

**All Shannon could do at this point was nod. At which Raven then wrapped his hand around Shannon's erection and moved his hand in time with the rhythm he had set, making sure to push against Shannon's prostate he got a yelp before another moan by which point he moaned too. Felling himself getting close to the edge he fasten the pace as Shannon flung his head back and screamed Ravens name.**

_'SCOTTTTTTY!?'_

_'That's it baby cum for me cum for us baby.'_

**Shannon spurted out his seed and fell back to the bed exhausted. As Raven slammed into him one more time before he too squirted his seed into Shannon screaming his name.**

_'SHANNNNNON!?'_

**Pulling out he then collapsed onto the bed before pulling himself up and over to Shannon who had moved back to the pillows. Raven got under the covers with him and wrapped his arms around his little lover pulling him close and kissing his neck, biting and sucking on it enough to leave a mark. Shannon moaned once more before his eyes opened wide when he saw Scooby playing on the tv.**

_'Scooby just watched us fuck Scotty.'_

**Raven laughed at this before looking at Shannon.**

_'Naughty Scooby.'_

**Shannon nodded before grabbing the remote and turning it off, pushing raven onto his side he then Straddled Raven. Before looking sad.**

_'Baby what's wrong?'_

_'What if we don't remember tomorrow?'_

_'Then I'll have to woo you all over again.'_

_'YAY'_

**Shannon bent down and planted a passionate kiss onto Raven who pulled Shannon close as they then curled up and went to sleep in one anothers arms...**


	6. Wuggles

**Opening his eyes in the morning and yawning he looked down to see a sleeping Shannon curled up against him and wondered whether to move away in case Shannon didn't remember. He then looked down once more and smiled. Shannon had woke up also and smiled up at him before turning out and stretching.**

_'God my head hurts.'_

_'Shanny um?'_

_'Yeah Scotty?'_

**Raven smiled and moved over pulling Shannon in and cuddling him.**

_'Does this mean I don't have to woo you again?'_

_'Scotty I really like you.'_

_'I really like you two baby.'_

_'Scotty.'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'I feel wrong.'_

**Ravens heart skipped a beat oh god no...**

_'Why?'_

_'Because I jumped straight into bed with you.'_

_'Aww baby we don't have to do that again we can wait.'_

_'Promise?'_

_'Promise baby.'_

**Raven let out a sigh of relief.**

_'Scotty?'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'You hungry?'_

_'A bit.'_

_'You want that bacon sandwich?'_

_'Sure baby I'll help you make them.'_

**...**

**...Ten minutes later the two of them enter the kitchen as Shannon puts some food out for Oz he goes about starting to cook the bacon. Raven comes up behind him and wraps one arm around him. Shannon smiles and leans his head back.**

_'Scotty you wanna stay till the next show?'_

_'Sure that way we can get to know each other properly.'_

_'Scotty?'_

_'Mmm.'_

_'Thankyou.'_

_'For?'_

_'Giving me something to be happy about silly.'_

_'Shanny baby you make me happy too. Hey do you want me to help you unpack a bit?'_

_'After bacon sure.'_

**They then make the sandwiches and seat smiling at one another as they eat them...**

**...After finishing breakfast and getting dressed Shannon and Raven went about unpacking everything and by lunch time had pretty much finished as Raven slumped onto Shannon's bedroom floor. Shannon lay down on the bed.**

_'I have never done so much work.'_

_'Aww your just lazy.'_

_'Shut it Scotty.'_

_'Shan what is this?'_

**Sitting up Shannon's eyes grew wide as he blushed before grabbing the 'this' from Raven and hugging it.**

_'It's Wuggles, you leave him lone.'_

_'Lemme guess had since birth?'_

**Shannon nodded his head.**

_'Can I see Mister Wuggles?'_

_'He isn't a mister.'_

_'Well can I see Wuggles then?'_

**Shannon then smiled and held him up. Raven looked at the soft and cuddly dog like teddy.**

_'Awww well you tell Wuggles he is a very nice looking Dog.'_

**Shannon's face then grew as he along with** Wuggles jumped onto Ravens lap and cuddled him.

_'You don't think he is silly?'_

_'Honestly?'_

_'Mhmm.'_

_'You can't tell ANYONE I mean it Shannon.'_

_'I told you I no good with secrets.'_

_'It's not a secret it's just something only you and Wuggles can know.'_

**Shannon's eyes sparkled as he nodded.**

_'Well let's just say...Scampy is like Wuggles but less soft.'_

**Shannon's eyes grew wide.**

_'Scampy and Wuggles are to be friends. Now we are going out.'_

_'We are?'_

_'To explore.'_

_'Oh ok?'_

**Getting up and putting Wuggles on the bed Shannon grabs Ravens hand and runs down the stairs grabbing his keys and phone and wallet and opening the door...**

**...Only to find Jeff and Matt and Gregory stood on his doorstep.**

_'Hey lil bro we were just heading to town for lunch wanna come?'_

_'Well actually I have company.'_

_'So does Jeff.'_

_'Shut it ok he is real nice.'_

_'Who Jeffy?'_

**By this point Raven came into view as Matt and Gregory look at each other then at the boys.**

_'How about you four go have lunch we will meet you four for dinner at the grill house.'_

'Yeah.'

_'Oh ok.'_

**With that Matt and Gregory left as Shannon and Raven along with Jeff go over to Jeff's car when Shannon's eyes grow wide.**

_'Jeffery Nero.'_

_'What he is nice I promise, plus you don't see me complaining about Rae.'_

_'I'm just surprised that's all.'_

**Raven nodded to the passenger as he and Shannon got in the car while Jeff started the engine Mark turned around.**

_'Morning kid, morning Rae long time no see.'_

_'Too right Takes.'_

**From there the four of them went of to lunch, Jeff and Undertaker & Shannon and Raven...**


	7. Imma Turn Into A Peach

**Arriving at the waffle house all four go and sit down Shannon and Raven on one side and the others on the other.**

_'So um what did you to er do?'_

**Shannon looked over at Jeff before answering him.**

_'Urm well we er watched Scooby. You?'_

_'Err same.'_

**Taker and Raven smiled at one another, before holding their lovers hands under the table.**

_'So after this where to rainbow?'_

_'Shan you wanna come with me to show him the town?'_

_'No.'_

Jeff then looks sad as Shannon laughs before kicking Jeff and getting his attention.

_'We go fantasy lake?'_

_'Fantasy lake?'_

_'Shanny what is Fantasy Lake?'_

**Jeff's eyes grew wide.**

_'But they don't have any swim gear.'_

_'We go shopping?'_

_'Hell fucking yeah.'_

_'Boys boys What is Fantasy Lake and why do we need swim wear?'_

_'Yeah I don't swim.'_

**The two best friends then pout to their company causing both Undertaker and Raven to laugh.**

_'Let's eat first.'_

**Shannon and Jeff then fight over the menu before they all finally set on what to have and wait for the meals to arrive and their eyes glowed when the food arrived as Taker and Raven smiled before eating their lunch. Shannon and Jeff excused themselves and ran into the toilets like giggling teenagers as Raven and Undertaker pushed their plates away having finished.**

_'So what you really do Takes?'_

_'You know exactly what I was doing, and you you dark bird. You always have had an eye for Shannon.'_

_'Oh says the one who won't listen to anyone talk bad about Rainbow.'_

_'Oh shut up, Rae the party you hate party's and hate christmas yet you go to a CHRISTMAS party. You like Shannon and you know it.'_

_'Yeah ok I do but shutit alright and you know full well you like Jeff too.'_

**They both then chuckle ok they liked the two weirdo kids a lot...**

**...In the bathroom Shannon and Jeff were stood in the mirrors giggling away.**

_'So Shanny Banny what really happened?'_

_'Omg it was amazing.'_

_'Shit tell me you didn't.'_

_'Fuck you you slept with MArk it's so damn obvious.'_

_'Yeah but I've liked Mark for a while you barely know Rae, I thought you two would just talk you know.'_

**Shannon then pushed Jeff playfully.**

_'Oh so this is all your doing.'_

_'Well yeah and Stings.'_

_'Your an asshole you know that.'_

_'Hey you slept with him and liked it so what's the harm done?'_

**Shannon then blushed.**

_'Man why you go interfering in my love life anyway?'_

_'Coz you seemed sad.'_

_'Oh really?'_

_'Yeah and today you beyond happy.'_

**Shannon then blushed once more.**

_'Stop it Jeff Imma turn into a peach if you make me blush more.'_

_'Sorry.'_

_'So.'_

_'So?'_

_'So how are we going to get the 'deadman' and Scotty to go swimming.'_

_'Shanny he isn't the deadman Markus is my sexy giant you stop calling him deadman.'_

_'Sorry I didn't mean it Mark is cool.'_

_'And wait why you calling Raven Scotty for?'_

_'That's his name but you can't tell anyone.'_

_'Ok my lips are sealed.'_

_'Good, so how are we going to get your giant and my Scotty in swimgear?'_

_'Easy do what we do best.'_

_'Which is?'_

_'Pout, whine and sulk get's them every time who can say no to this face.'_

**Jeff then pulls his most adorable face.**

_'Awww Jeffy.'_

_'See that's what we shall do.'_

_'Let's do it.'_

**They two giggling friends then leave the bathroom and head back to the tables sitting next to 'their' guy causing both Undertaker and Raven to stop talking. As the two little freaks put on an adorable act and then pout it melts the two dark souls straight away.**

_'Okay okay we can go swimming.'_

_'YAY!'_

**Jeff and Shannon shout in unison at their triumph before hugging their lovers and grabbing their hands ran out to Jeff's car...**


	8. Shopping

**The four of them then arrive downtown at the mall. As Jeff and Shannon quickly grab their lovers and run into the Mall and into the closest clothing store, Raven and Undertaker shake their head when they all finally stop in front of some racks of swim wear.**

_'Ok so why you boys dart into the first shop?'_

_'Ummm yeah Shan non why are we not really SUPPOSED to be at the mall?'_

_'Hey it wasn't my fault.'_

_'No no it was all Dyl's fault wasn't it ALL Dyl's fault.'_

_'Yeah it was all his fault I was what 12 he was 20 for fucks sake.'_

**Raven and Undertaker laughed.**

_'Shanny how come your not allowed in the mall?'_

_'Dyl stole some shit ages ago and because I was with him I tend to get kicked out.'_

_'Right so Stealing from the mall and not allowed Jack, any other information I need to know?'_

_'Yes.'_

**Jeff then giggles into a fit of laughter.**

_'Shut it you.'_

_'Well he does need to know...'_

_'Shut up Jeffery Nero Hardy you hold secrets.'_

_'I do not.'_

_'Boys are we going to buy some or not.'_

**They all looked at Undertaker.**

_'What?'_

_'You can't just buy swim wear.'_

_'And why not?'_

**Shannon and Jeff look at each other then giggle before looking back at the two unsuspecting dark ones.**

_'You have to try on swim wear.'_

_'No that's where I draw the line no trying on...'_

**As the two dark ones look over at their little lovers they see them pouting each with their arms folded across their chests. The two dark ones hearts melt looking at the two, god they were going to be the most spoiled guys in the world. The two dark souls nodded and grabbed a load of swim wear before heading to the changing rooms followed closely by the giggling two. Once in Jeff pushed Undertaker into one as does Shannon with Raven...**

**...In where Jeff and Undertaker is taker looks at Jeff and shakes his head.**

_'I saw it all last night so just try them on.'_

_'I don't care you and Shan go find us some more.'_

**Jeff pouts.**

_'Go before I smack your damn arse. And take your skittles away.'_

_'Ok ok I'm going.'_

**Jeff then walks out of the changing room to find Shannon sat on the floor waiting for down next to him the begin to talk whilst their dark souls figure which swim wear they want.**

_'How come your out here Shan?'_

_'Because well...'_

_'Your not ready, It's cool, Shannon really. I'm not really ready either.'_

_'Really?'_

_'Yeah, it doesn't matter we can just push um about in the water.'_

_'Jeff.'_

_'Yeah?'_

_'What do we tell the others?'_

_'Um...'_

_'You two ready?'_

**Looking up they saw Raven and Taker standing in front of them as Undertaker walked off to pay Jeff ran and grabbed hold of his hand. Shannon screwed his face up but didn't move. Raven noticed this and opened his arms and suddenly got Shannon wrapped up in a cuddle. Smiling he pulled him close whispering to him.**

_'Baby what's wrong?'_

_'Scotty what do I tell Matty and Gregory?'_

_'Shanny baby we'll tell them together baby come on you going to show us this Fantasy Lake?'_

**Shannon smiled and nodded his head before grabbing Ravens hand and going off to pay. Once they had they met back up with Jeff and Undertaker near Jeff's car.**

_'Wait what about you two?'_

_'Me an Shan always keep spare in each of our cars just in case.'_

_'Oh ok well let's go then.'_

**They all then head off for fantasy lake...**


	9. Fantasy Lake First Visit

**Arriving at lake fantasy Undertaker and Raven closed their eyes they wished they were not in a water park. When Jeff parked they all got out and Undertaker and Raven looked about wanting to go home. Seeing this Jeff and Shannon grabbed the two dark ones and ran over to the changing rooms emerging five or so minutes later all four dressed to swim.**

_'We go on the rope first or the yellow banana?'_

**Shannon pouted.**

_'No no yellow banana it's to sloooooow.'_

**Undertaker and Raven both laugh before being pushed into the water and dragged up the ladder to the rope. Raven and Undertaker look at the rope before turning to their little lovers.**

_'What are we supposed to do?'_

_'Basically Taker you hold on real tight and don't let go then Raven can jump on then Jeff then me , coz well I am the smallest.'_

_'Yet I'm the lightest.'_

**Shannon then pushes Jeff off the edge as Undertaker and Raven both close their eyes surely they thought Jeff was ok right? They were brought out of their thoughts by a soaking wet Jeff reappearing from climbing the ladder again.**

_'Right Takes you first go go go.'_

**Undertaker looks at Jeff then Raven before at Shannon and deciding he didn't want to be pushed in from this height he allowed Shannon to tell him what to do and jumped onto the rope screaming like a little girl before holding onto it tightly and as it swung back Raven kissed Shannon before jumping on too...And flipping off. Jeff then jumped on and stayed on as Shannon jumped on then let go before Jeff flipped off and Undertaker Jumping off. As the four of them then get out and sit on the deck with their feet in the water kicking and splashing about they hold hands with their lover.**

_'Ya know this water isn't normal?'_

_'What do you mean Rainbow?'_

_'It has chemicals in it it has been said to make hair fall out.'_

_'WHAT?'_

_'Don't worry though Scotty me Jeff and the guys we have come here since forever none of our hair has fallen out.'_

_'Ok good.'_

_'I wanna hear more about what else we are supposed to know about you two.'_

_'Yeah.'_

_'We...well...urm...'_

_'Well...errr...I think we should dive.'_

_'That sounds like a good plan Shan.'_

**The two friends get up and go to walk off but are stopped by the two older ones.**

_'Not so fast, you managed to get myself and Raven in swimwear, swinging around like big goofs, least you can do is tell us.'_

_'Shanny baby you can tell us.'_

_'Nope.'_

_'Please?'_

_'No.'_

_'Shanny please baby?'_

_'It doesn't matter so no.'_

_'Shanny, Shanny wait. No Shanny come back.'_

_'Rainbow?'_

**Shannon and Jeff went and sat on the bonnet of Jeff's car.**

_'We have to tell them.'_

_'No.'_

_'Shanny we HAVE to.'_

_'I'm not being made fun of again ok, for once I am not being made fun of and am happy. There is no way no no no I am not telling him.'_

_'I don't wanna tell Markus either but we have to Shanny.'_

_'You can but then all this would be for nothing, they will hate us and spread stuff and...'_

_'Calm down, they won't.'_

_'You don't know that.'_

_'Shanny trust Scotty ok? He may be dark and all but he is nice, and Markus is too they won't laugh.'_

_'Well you go tell him but Scotty is NOT going to find that out.'_

_'Shanny?'_

_'I wanna go home.'_

_'You always say that when you don't wanna talk.'_

_'Well shut it and drop it then.'_

_'Shanny baby.'_

**Shannon looks round to see Raven and Undertaker, Jeff jumps down and cuddles up to his big lover as Shannon jumps down and storms off. He was not EVER going to tell them. Raven went to follow but Jeff stood in front of him.**

_'Let him chill he will bit your head off if you go near him.'_

_'He doesn't have to tell me if he doesn't want to.'_

_'Rae...'_

**Raven then walks off to find Shannon, and does over the other side hiding behind a tree sat with his back against it, Raven goes and sits in front of Shannon.**

_'I ...'_

_'I know baby you don't have to tell me, look why don't we all go explore and you and Jeff show me and Takes around? Yeah?'_

**Shannon nods and hugs Raven before grabbing his hand and finding Jeff in his car Shannon and Raven get in as they drive out...**


End file.
